My Life My Past So Shut Up And Deal With It
by BlackRose90769
Summary: Why am I telling you of my past you ask? Well read and find out... if you dare... or brave enough to do so... FIRST STORY! NO FLAMES!


" Let me tell you a little something about me. I am a deman, for one thing, but I am not just any demon ; I'm an shadow| silver inu demon. My hair is strait raven black with silver streaks in it, also my hair reaches the back of my knees when I put it up in a high pony tail.. My eyes are saphirewith redspecks around my pupils. I have a pet dragon that lives inside of my body most of the timeand because of her Ihave jet black wings. Her name is Blacklight, when she is in my body Ihave a tatoo that looks like a black star burst. She and I talk sometimes, but yu' know, I have a life. I also have a family, well... sort of any way. I have three brothers and one sister. My brothers names are William, Dark, and Tyler; they are pretty anoying but I watch their backs and they watch mine and our sisters. Her name is Star. We treat eachother like family even though we aren't blood related. I know, weird, right? Well, welcome to my messed up life. I am going to tell you my past right now, just don't ask okay? Its my past, not yours." sighing, " Okay... It all started when I was 17 years old, actually I was 998 years old... But thats not the point."

It was a pretty clear day; the sky had almost no clouds at all, the sun was still rising over the mountain sosky was streaked with orange and pink, mixing with the blue of the sky. It was spring, so the forest was lush and green, well, the part that I was in any way. " Terra! Stop lazying around in a tree and get your fanged ass down here!" I just looked down at her with no expression on my face. " Yu' know Star, you are abnormaly annoying." "Whatever. Just get down here!" Thats right that was my sister Star. She has ruler strait black hair with red streaks in her hair that reached her mid thigh when let loose and down. She was wairing a dark blue holter top that said in cursive purple letters," kiss me, if you dare..." which I thought was a total cleche, if you asked me; with navy blue cargo shorts and blue converse. I on the other hand was whering black skinny jeans, black combat boots anda back tanktop that said in cursive blood red letters," touch me and die" which for me is very litural. I have pale skin yet a little tanned, she on the other hand had tanned skin. We both have claws and fangs, but mine are sharper because I have been in more battles than her. She keeps telling me that she had her fair shar of battles and she doesn't want t get in any more, but I wonder how that is going to last because she is a cat demon. Though I can't blame her because the last time she battled with some one was when her parents died. They died protecting her so that she would be spaired.  
Its almost the same for all of us, you see, William and Dark's parents murdered by a asssin demon because aparently someone put a hit out for their parents, they didn't know so they couldn't protect them. They fond the guy that put a hit on their parents and had their revenge, they say it gave them closure. But what made me proud was that they left the guy alive and turned him over to the spirit detectives of Yame's private team. Tyler's parents died protecting him when he was younger. No one knows what happened exsept him, but he won't talk about it. He never does.  
For me, my mother took me away right after I was born. Y ou see, shadow inu's have a choice of being reborn or staying up in spirit world, were the rest of us reside. I am the last shadow inu in exsistence. my father thought it was because of that and that I am a princess that I would be hunted down and killed. So I was left at a close family friends home to grow up. My mothers friend that was kind to her was actually ony nice to her own kids, so she beat me every time that i did something wrong. After a while the other kids got fed up and taght me how to defend myself and also to fight. One of the kids left, told my mom and their mom was tried for treason and fond guilty, what shocked me was that it was her own kids that helped in the case of her exicution - it was what they said that made her be fond guilty. I met my older brother at the exicution and it was nice to know him. He only let me see his actual emotions while everyone else guessed what he was feeling in every moment that they saw him. After that day I never saw him agian, though we still have a sister - brother bond. After that day I heard that my mom became cold and uncaring of others. My father didn't like that so they "devorced" eachother and she moved out of the strong hold. What I do know about my father is that he is Lord Toga, Lord of the Western lands. Also I fond out the day after my 298 birthday my dad died on my birthday. I became cold and uncairing so after a while I moved out from the house that the kids - now teens - moved us to. Ijoined another groupvand they taut me how to be a thief. After a while I didn't go with them and started to wonder the world by myself. OH! Ialmost forgot to introduse myself. Were are my manners... any way! My name is Terra, you already know what I look like, how old I am and who is in my family, so lets just skip that and go back to my past.  
My family told me were the person was at and so I took off running with 30% of my effert and that is still pretty fast. When I got to were the person was I looked around and noticed that I was in a clearing. When I looked at the perso standing infront of me my heart skipped two beats and all I thuoght was,' Oh my god... He is standing right infront of me.' Siad person looked at me and said " Terra... Your alive..." Standing infront of me. Right in front of me was... My brother. Said person looked at me with kind eyes, turned into his demon formand took a step closer to me. When I looked into peoples minds they think that it was because I died that my brother turned into what his name actualy meant and that he became cold and uncairing. But here he is standing in front of me.  
Sess - Sesshomaru?

please review and tellme if you liked it because if you don't it willstay as a one - shot! I need at least 10 reviews to post another chapter! 


End file.
